


Dawn

by thepinkfluffeh



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkfluffeh/pseuds/thepinkfluffeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post BOtFA, in which I got a little creative with one of the Les Mis songs. It’s based on my idea that Thranduil is not the villain in the story, that he did his best to keep Thorin Oakenshield and his heirs from falling victims to the Arkenstone’s curse. Soo… sorry for the cries?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

The sun was rising once again in the East. A new day about to start… The sun would soon spread its rays over the fields, over the mountain, revealing not a wonderful sight, no, revealing blood-tainted fields, countless bodies laying down in the grass or on the rocks. The battle cries that had echoed through the air not many hours ago had turned into an ominous silence. Dwarves, elves and humans - and one small hobbit - grieved for their loved ones. Inside the mountain, inside the halls still mostly-ruined by Smaug, dwarves did not care for gold, mithril or gems, for their losses were too great for any of these treasures to make up for them.

 

Down a long corridor heading right inside the ruins of the throne, silently strode the Elven King and the Elven Prince, both donning robes of a dull dark gray. For the second time, the Elven King walked inside Erebor to pay homage to the king but, this time, the king sat not on his throne. King and Prince both stopped in front of the three slabs of stone where, cold and lifeless, lay Thorin Oakenshield and his nephews, Kili and Fili. King Thranduil bowed his head in front of them, carrying a great fight with himself to keep his emotions at bay. If only Thorin Oakenshield had been less stubborn and seen to reason… If only he had stayed away from the mountain and the accursed Arkenstone, he would not be here now.

 

 

His head still bowed, King Thranduil started giving voice to a soft song:

 

 

_Did you see them Going off to fight?_

_Heirs of the Durin line Who didn’t last the night?_

 

A second voice took over, that of his son whom, though older by many hundreds of ears, was still a teenager, like the two boys laying at each of their uncle’s sides:

 

 

_Did you see them Lying where they died?_

_Someone used to cradle them And kiss them when they cried._

_Did you see them,_

_Lying side by side?_

 

The last two verses were sung by both voices, now heavy under the weight of tears. Together, the voices continued:

 

 

_Who will wake them?_

_No one ever will._

_No one ever told them_

_That a quest for gold can kill._

_They were younglings_

_Never fought with swords_

_Fighting for their kingdom_

_That would rise up from its ash_

_Where’s that kingdom_

_Now the fighting’s done?_

 

Tears fell down the cheeks of father and son who, that day, pledged to help rebuild Erebor. In memory of Thorin Oakenshield, Kili and Fili and what they lived and died for.


End file.
